Fate
by Andrea Sky
Summary: Kalian percaya pada takdir? "Tergantung," jawaban yang diberikan Kuroko Tetsuya saat ditanya Akashi Seijuro tentang itu. Takdir memang mempertemukan mereka, tapi tidak membuat mereka bersama. Disaat awal telah dimulai, justru takdir membuat itu menjadi akhir. Warning Inside!


Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning! Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, disini Kuroko gak 1 SMP dengan Akashi dan tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, dan lain-lain

Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Character : Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya

Note : Saya membuat fic ini atas pemikiran sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

"Fate" – Andrea Sky

* * *

.

.

.

_Fate brought them indeed, but do not allow them together._

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya, itu namanya. Umurnya 19 tahun sebagai mahasiswa semester terakhir di salah satu universitas Tokyo. Suatu hari, ia hendak ke toko buku untuk membeli sebuah _light novel_. Saat itu, dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki surai _scarlet_ karena kebetulan orang tersebut mengambil buku yang sama dengan Kuroko.

"Oh–ini buku terakhir, untukmu saja," ucap orang tersebut. Kuroko menggeleng, menjawab, "tidak apa. Aku bisa mencarinya di toko buku lain,"

Pemuda yang ternyata bermata sama dengan helaian-helaian merah di kepalanya ini tersenyum tipis, "terima kasih. _Kimi no namae wa_…?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Akashi Seijuro. Nah, terima kasih, ya, Kuroko." Setelah itu, Akashi membayar buku tersebut dan keluar sambil mengucapkan 'terima kasih' terus pada Kuroko. Kuroko terdiam sesaat, _Akashi Seijuro… ya._

.

Kini, umur seorang Kuroko Tetsuya adalah 21 tahun dan magang menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak. Sekarang, posisi Kuroko adalah sedang berlatih basket di salah satu lapangan kota. Manik _baby blue _membelalak saat melihat seseorang yang sepertinya dikenalnya sedang berdiri di sisi lapangan.

Uhm, emang banyak sih orang dengan rambut berwarna _crimson_… tapi di Jepang, dipastikan kau akan jarang melihatnya. Kuroko memutuskan untuk menyapanya. "A–Akashi-_kun_?" panggilnya ragu. Akashi sontak menoleh, melihat Kuroko, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ah, Kuroko, ya?"

"Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya, kemudian mengambil botol air mineral yang sudah disediakannya, lalu menegak isinya hingga hampir setengah. Alih-alih menjawab, Akashi terdiam, menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur sekarang ini. Kuroko juga tidak menuntut jawaban, menemani Akashi yang duduk di _bench_ sambil terdiam, kalau tidak mau dikatakan merenung.

Mendadak, ponsel Akashi bergetar_. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk_, batin Kuroko. Membuka _flip_ _handphone_-nya kemudian menutupnya lagi setelah beberapa saat, Akashi pamit ke Kuroko, "_gomen_, Kuroko. Aku harus pergi, nih,"

Kuroko mengangguk paham, "_sou kaa_."

Dan Akashi meninggalkan Kuroko yang sebenarnya masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

.

"_Atsui_… Kuroko, minum, minum! Panas banget nih, oi, Kuroko…" keluhan Kagami Taiga menjadi 1 dari sekian banyak hal yang mengganggu Kuroko Tetsuya. Pertama, tentu saja, sengatan matahari musim panas yang tak terkira. Sepertinya matahari punya hobi baru hari ini, memanggang bumi dan seisinya, termasuk dia sendiri.

Kuroko menghela napas, rekan basket setim-nya selama SMA itu memang sangat merepotkan. Mengusap peluh dengan handuk, Kuroko menjawab keluhan Kagami, "kalau begitu, ayo beli es-krim."

"Daritadi kek!" Kagami sewot, ah–maklum, efek panas. Karena itu, akhirnya mereka berdua bergegas beli es-krim ke toko supermarket terdekat. Disanalah, untuk ke-3 kalinya, Kuroko bertemu Akashi.

"…Kuroko?"

"Ah–Akashi-_kun_._ Doumo_," sapa Kuroko sopan. Kagami masa bodo dengan pertemuan itu dan mencari es-krim sebanyak-banyaknya. "Sudah 1 tahun ya, kalau tidak salah? Senang bertemu denganmu lagi," ungkap Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk, "iya, sama."

"Ngomong-omong, apa kamu sudah membeli buku yang waktu itu?"

"Belum. Aku tidak mendapatkannya di toko buku manapun,"

Akashi mengacak surai Kuroko, "maaf kalau begitu. Kebetulan aku bawa bukunya, kau boleh meminjamnya." ujarnya lalu merogoh kantung celananya, memberikan _light novel_ itu pada Kuroko. Karena ukurannya kecil, memang praktis dibawa kemana-mana.

"Oh, terima kasih."

"Hn, _douita_,"

Kagami memanggil Kuroko, "oi! Ayo bayar!" Kuroko mendengus, orang ini selalu saja. "Iya, iya, Kagami-_kun_." Kemudian, Kuroko menoleh lagi pada Akashi. "Uhm, aku gak tau kapan bisa mengembalikan buku ini–"

"Untukmu saja, anggap saja hadiah dariku." Seusai mengatakan hal tersebut, Akashi keluar dari supermarket itu. Kagami menepuk punggung Kuroko, "kau ngapain sih?"

Kuroko menggeleng perlahan, "tidak… tidak ada apa-apa." Setelah itu, Kuroko merutukki kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa dia tadi tidak minta nomor telepon Akashi ya?! Kan dengan begitu bisa mengembalikan bukunya!

Ini udah panas, dan jangan salahkan Kuroko Tetsuya. Sekali lagi, ini efek panasnya matahari! _Begonya… _Kuroko membatin kemudian membayar es-krim dengan rasa _vanilla_ yang dibelinya.

Tunggu. Apa hanya perasaannya atau tadi Akashi memang terlihat… pucat?

.

Kuroko berlari, membuat degup jantungnya seirama dengan langkahnya yang kian memburu, dan sebelum orang tersebut beranjak dari tempatnya, suara halus namun beratnya berseru kencang, "Akashi-_kun_!"

Akashi menoleh, kedua mata _scarlet_-nya melihat Kuroko Tetsuya. Sesaat, senyum tipis terpampang di wajahnya. _Baguslah, setelah 2 tahun aku bisa mengembalikan bukunya. _Ah, waktu itu memang tidak terduga. 2 tahun ia baru bisa bertemu lagi dengan Akashi Seijuro dan mengembalikan bukunya (walau Akashi berkata buku itu untuknya, tentu saja Kuroko harus mengembalikannya, itu bukan punya dia meskipun Akashi memaksa).

"Kuroko? _Hisashiburi na_,"

Kuroko masih terengah dengan kedua lengannya bertumpu pada lututnya, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang naik-turun, Kuroko menyerahkan buku tersebut.

"Kan sudah kubilang ini untukmu," sahut Akashi sambil tertawa kecil. "Hh, tentu saja aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja, Akashi-_kun_."

Mengacak surai langit milik Kuroko, Akashi berucap, "nah. Karena ini musim dingin, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di bangku taman? Kau mau cokelat panas?" Kuroko mengangguk, itu tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan, sebenarnya.

Mereka akhirnya duduk di bangku taman. Akashi menyerahkan segelas cokelat panas yang ia beli dari MajiBa dekat sana untuk Kuroko. Oh–tentu saja Akashi juga membeli untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Buku ini untukmu, Kuroko. Sungguh. Kenapa kau ngotot sekali?"

"Aku tidak bisa menerima barang yang bukan milikku, Akashi-_kun_." Hoh, keras kepala sekali Kuroko Tetsuya ini. Helaan napas terdengar dari Akashi, menimbulkan uap-uap udara dari mulutnya karena ini memang sangat dingin.

"Omong-omong, Akashi-_kun_."

"Hn?"

"Aku bisa tau alamat _E_-_mail_ milikmu?"

Akashi mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu," setelah itu, dia memberikan alamat _E-mail_nyapada Kuroko. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, kita ini… teman, kan?"

Akashi terkekeh, "kau ternyata seperti anak kecil, ya." Kuroko mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "aku bukan anak kecil. Kenapa kalimat yang sering Kagami-kun ucapkan padaku harus kau ucapkan juga,"

"Itu artinya kau memang anak kecil,"

Kuroko menghela napas, memang susah berdebat dengan orang ini. Setelah itu, Akashi hanya terdiam, keduanya sama-sama terdiam, hanyut dalam imajinasi dan khayalan masing-masing. "Hey, Kuroko."

"Ya?"

"Kau percaya takdir?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi untuk beberapa saat, kemudian dia menjawab, "tergantung." Akashi mengangguk paham.

_Lalu… awalan sekaligus akhiran ini harus kusebut apa? Takdirkah? _Seraya menutup matanya, kalimat itu terbesit dalam pikiran Akashi.

.

Besoknya, Kuroko Tetsuya mendapat E-mail pertamanya dari Akashi. Isinya sederhana, tapi Kuroko sama sekali tidak menangkap maksudnya.

_**Terima kasih, Tetsuya**_

Kuroko sama sekali tidak tau Akashi Seijuro, 23 tahun, meninggal kemarin akibat tumor yang sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya sejak 2 tahun lalu. Oh, kalau Kuroko tau, mungkin jawaban atas pertanyaan Akashi kemarin akan dia ganti. Iya, dia percaya takdir.

Termasuk takdir yang seenaknya mempermainkan manusia, seperti dirinya dan Akashi saat ini.

.

.

.

_This is the beginning and the end for us, Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm sorry I can not be your friend forever. Next, let's meet again. Until that time comes, I hope I do not disappear from your memory. Farewell._

.

.

.

* * *

Review? Dan oke, untuk curhatanku, aku sama sekali gak ngerti Hurt/Comfort-nya dimana ; _ ; iya kan, sama sekali gak berasa sedihnya?!

Tapi aku tetap mengharapkan respon dari para readers kok!


End file.
